The Meeting of Minds
by chanting-to-u
Summary: My entries for CoAi Week 2018 over at Tumblr. [Prompt 7, AU: The quiet life is a hard one to find when both you and your betrothed are working under cover and assigned to kill each other.]
1. Trust: A Leap of Faith

**A Leap of Faith**

 **Disclaimer:** More appreciation for the amazingly complex and lovely character that is Miyano Shiho please, thank you. She still rightfully belongs to Gosho though. I own nothing here but my lame plot ideas.

 **Prompt:** Trust

 **Setting:** Days or weeks maybe? before Shiho is introduced as Haibara Ai in canon.

 **Summary:** When she wanted death and death said no, Miyano Shiho only had the name of a human subject she could trust, "Kudo Shinichi".

* * *

"What?" Shiho's shock and sharp voice surprised even herself.

"Your sister passed away a few hours ago. My condolences, Sherry." The woman bowed and walked out, the door to her lab closing with a click.

While left alone in her lab, she sighed and flopped on to her office chair. She crossed her arms on her desk, pretending to nap for the security cameras. When actually it was to hide the tears that dropped, the hums and beeps of her lab equipment in the background her only witnesses.

* * *

Shiho was just getting a paper cup so she could grab some coffee when she saw Gin walk in to the lounge. He walked straight to her with a smile on his face, and not one that bears good news.

"I saw your sister a while back."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow. He had said it so casually, like it was the most natural thing in the world that she tensed. No good comes out of someone coming across Gin. She knows that better than anyone.

He dropped a bullet into her empty paper cup, "It was a… parting gift."

Shiho shot him a glare. He smirked.

"See you around, Sherry," and he left for the car park.

As Gin walked away, Shiho turned her attention back to the bullet inside the cup. Disgusted, she crushed it and threw the whole thing in the trash.

* * *

Shiho knocked on the door to that person's office, three times, and waited for a response.

"Enter."

The room reeked of alcohol and cigar like it always does. She resisted the urge to take her hands out of her pockets and cover her mouth. She'll have to wash her lab coat again…"That person's" back was to her, but she took a seat in one of the office chairs as she waited.

"How may I help you Sherry?"

"I want to know why Gin killed my sister."

"Your sister and Gin? I'm sorry, how did you –"

"It doesn't matter how I found out, does it? Why did my sister die?" She mouthed a continuation, but closed her mouth immediately. That was just a bit too rash, even for her… She needs to stay composed… She breathed in and counted to three.

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose that. Even if it's you, Sherry."

Shiho clinched her fists, "I understand. Thank you."

Shiho breathed and counted her breaths again until she got back to her lab. It was safe there, somewhat. At the very least, she was alone.

Alone in every sense of the word. Akemi was the only person she'd trusted with her emotions and feelings. They can take anything – her freedom, her expertise, her life – from her, not her sister. Why, her sister?

"Nee-chan…" she slid down and sat on the floor, only the dash of salt to her lips did she realise she had cried. Instead of hiding it this time, she let the tears fall. _Let them all see it._

* * *

A few days later, she went to that person again.

"I want to ask again, what happened to my sister?"

"My answer is the same as last time. It's confidential information that I cannot disclose to you, Sherry."

"Confidential? She was my sister! I think I deserve a proper explanation for –"

"That person" put their hand up, and looked at her apologetically, "I'm sorry Sherry, but I'll have to ask you to leave."

Shiho stormed back to her lab, not even bothering to bow before she walked out of "that person's" office, her heels clicking in the wake and her lab coat flapping from the long strides. Her sister was all she had, they know this. They know this and yet they won't give her an answer to her simple question, "why".

She closed the door to her lab, panning over her years of youth spent away in this room. Alone.

" _You are to carry on the research your father had done for us. Unfortunately, not all data and records could be salvaged from the fire, these memo discs are all that we could manage to restore."_

Shiho stops herself before she can continue the thought. Her mind made up, she plops in to her chair, and keys in a few commands on her computer. If they can't trust her enough to even explain Akemi's death to her, then she has no reason to trust them with her research either.

" _Wait! Where are you taking that person?"_

" _A trial. Experiment of sorts." her assistant held up one of her Apotoxin pills, eyes shining with excitement. It spooked her._

" _You know the Apotoxin has only been tested on mice, who made the green light on human subjects? The Apotoxin is still in its early stages of –"_

" _It will be fine, Sherry."_

 _The man's screams and groans lasted for five minutes. Until there was dead silence. She closed her eyes and walked away._

* * *

Not long after Shiho enforced a halt to her research did they come knocking. She was checking on the latest batch of Apotoxin when the door to her lab was knocked three times.

 _That was quick, even for them._ She snuck an Apotoxin into her pocket before she muttered, "Come in."

"Please come with us Sherry."

"Where are you taking me?" she made sure to look at all of them, blinking her eyes a few more times than usual and feigning innocence. It's something she's gotten really good at living her days here.

"We were asked not to say anything to you, miss," one of the men broke out of line, handcuff in hand. She was not surprised, though it did make the message clear to her – she will die.

Shiho followed quietly the rest of the way, the shuffle of her guards' feet and the click of her heels echoing through the hallways and stairs they have taken. After turning three lefts and two flights of stairs and a right, they got her to what seems to be a spare room. It was cold, not to mention empty. The room was cleaned recently but it still had a faint tint of dust. The handrail was the one odd thing that stood out to her. It gleamed when the lights turned on. The only new object in the otherwise grey and desolate room. Her life for the next… How ever long they decide to keep her alive.

The click and clang of the handcuff broke her out of her thoughts, one of the men that took her had locked the other handcuff to the handrail, "Until you are willing to continue the research you are to remain here until a decision's been made. That person's orders."

Still what she expected, she smirked, finally giving the guard a good look in the eye, "Well, you can tell that person that until I know why my sister died, I'm not doing anything."

"Then you will wait here until that person has reached a decision, Sherry."

The door to the empty room closed. And then, she was alone. She tried to feel the Apotoxin in her pocket. Just to check.

* * *

Shiho isn't sure how many nights have gone by warming herself up with her free arm, or waking up to a stiff shoulder. They have been kind enough to give her food, but she doesn't need to show anymore weakness or accept anymore sympathy, real or fake, from them. Today felt like the right day. She took out the Apotoxin, admiring the handiwork of her childhood spent here a final, longing look. Then closed her eyes and steadied her breathing.

" _Nee-chan, I still don't think –"_

" _You don't worry a thing about me! Everything is going smoothly!" giving her a wink, "as for you Shiho, I think it's time you got yourself a boyfriend!"_

" _Nee-chan!"_

" _Don't always close yourself off in the labs! Meet some guys alright?"_

Shiho opens her eyes and murmured, "Nee-chan…"

Taking one last breath, she swallowed the Apotoxin. Prepared to greet death with a smile.

At first it burned. She tried to contain her screams but it hurt. It hurt so much. Her bones felt like they are stretched and torn before its put back together again.

Her mind suddenly went back to that list of human subjects… _Is this how all of them felt in their last moments…?_

Then everything went black.

* * *

Shiho jolted up, _how long have I been unconscious?_ Beads of sweat dripped down her hair, and her clothes no longer fit her. Though she lifted her left hand and that it's free from the handcuff.

"I'm… not dead," she pulled a dry smile. It would've been better if death took her.

Everything looked larger than it was before, not just her clothes.

"Body of a child…"

It was one of the hypothesis in her research, though never proven. Except –

" _Kudo Shinichi. Status: Death."_

 _The investigation team searched his bookshelves, but from the order of those books it seems it still was the same as a month before. As Shiho looked in his drawers, the one she remembered that had the clothes from his childhood days, "Eh?"_

" _Did you find anything Sherry?"_

" _There's nothing here."_

" _What?"_

" _His clothes are gone. Clothes from when he was a kid."_

" _Well, now that he's dead the family probably saw no use of those clothes anymore right. OK, everyone! I think we're done here!"_

 _Shiho took a last glance at the drawer before she left with the team, her mind going to back to that one mouse that had successfully turned young again. And Kudo Shinichi._

She needs to find Kudo Shinichi. Fast. She can't possibly go through where they had taken her. Rolling the door out of her options, she catches a garbage chute right in the corner of the room. Seeing it as her chance of escape, she grabs all her clothes, wrapping them all up before covering herself with her lab coat. Her heels are now too big, but she grabs them anyway. Making sure to not leave anything behind. She takes one last glance at the grey room again before she slides down to the world outside.

* * *

The rain hit her first, then the chill that pierced. Still a little feverish, she began running in the direction of Beika Street. There was still a bit of light despite the rain, as soon as she spotted a trash can, she dumped all that was of "Sherry" away, her heels, her clothes… Not her lab coat though. Let them find it. Let them think I'm dead.

Then she ran. As fast as her seven-year-old-legs can take her to the Kudo residence.

 _Kudo Shinichi…_

She doesn't have anyone now…. He's the only person she can trust and is alive, hopefully… She expects some anger and shouting, but… nothing she can do about that, once he learns who she is, what she is. Shaking her head to focus on getting herself to the right alleyway and lanes, she looks at the road ahead.

Shiho doesn't know how long she's been running, the streetlights have flickered on. She can feel a fever coming as she gasped and panted. Finally slowing to a halt at the black gates. The name "Kudo" embellished on the bricks.

She tried to reach for the doorbell but her vision blurred and her knees gave. Darkness welcomed her once again.

* * *

 **A/N:** I think I had too much fun with BO-Shiho that this wasn't really all about "trust" or remotely CoAi hey? Welp. I don't know if Shiho is still Shiho either, sorry. As always, **how was the drabble?** Too short? Just right? Hated? Loved it? **Let me know your thoughts! ^^**


	2. Protect: Now We're Even

**Now We're Even**

 **Disclaimer:** These entries are taking me to some of my fav Coai moments back in the day, aaahhhh. Ai/Shiho is such a lovely character to write! She is Gosho's though, I'm just like smashing some of my fav moments together. Plot? What is plot? Ahahah.

 **Prompt:** Protect

 **Setting:** DC Movie 6, _The Phantom of Baker Street_ and Canon, Volume 29 [Case File #289 – The Bus Hijacking Case]

 **Summary:** Conan is always the one doing the protecting that the favour's gotta be returned somehow.

* * *

He is always protecting everyone.

"Everyone, get hiding under here!" she could hear him shouting, yet one can tell from his gentle but firm hold that he just wants everyone safe.

He is always the first to find people cover.

"Haibara, you too!"

And he is always looking out for her too. Seeing him like this reminded her of that time when they met the hijackers on the bus…

 _She had stayed there. It was better this way for everyone involved… Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi… and him. She should have done this from the start the moment she had left the BO._

 _Then suddenly things happened quickly. The back window of the bus shattered. Someone grabbed her arm that had her practically flying from her seat, and they leapt out of the bus that exploded behind them._

 _She knew who it was the moment he tightened his hold around her as he took her in his arms, shielding her from the glass shards and smoke. His warmth and familiar scent of fresh grass made her feel safe. Yet the warmth was often so hot it burns._

 _He told her not to run away._

His idiotic act of heroism got him hurt, and it's no different this time… He's too preoccupied seeing that she is also safe that he didn't notice the falling pillar that will crush him.

So she ran, pushing him out of the way.

"Wha – Haibara!"

"If there is no Sherlock Holmes to save us, then you are our Holmes" Her head was whoozy and she has no idea why she's telling him all of this now.

"What? Haibara…"

She continued, ignoring his confusion, "…because there's no mystery that Sherlock Holmes can't solve, right?" She smiled at him, looking at him in the eye. His flair for the dramatics brushed off on her too. Granted, she doesn't pull this trick as often as he does.

"Haibara!"

He acts as if she is actually dying. _Baka_. She knows this is just a video game. They will still be alive. She appreciates the sentiment for what it is though, and smiles at him one last time before she vanishes.

Now, they're even.

* * *

 **A/N:** We often see Conan protecting Ai, but in Movie 6 it was the other way around a bit, haha. I built up the drabble kind of around that, with the manga moments as flashback… As always, **how was the drabble?** Too short? Just right? Hated? Loved it? **Let me know your thoughts! ^^**


	3. Alcohol: In Wine There is Truth

**In Wine There is Truth**

 **Disclaimer:** One knows it's a fanfic when there is slightly tipsy Shiho in it. Still, Miyano Shiho isn't mine. Nor is Shinichi. Since Gosho isn't getting them together, I will. In fanfic of course.

 **Prompt:** Poison/Alcohol with an added song (it shall be a surprise!) and "Watch your step" from the "100 ways to say I love you" prompts because I was very, very, out of ideas.

 **Setting:** Modern AU

 **Summary:** A little bit of truth spills when one young emerging scientist has too much wine for the night.

* * *

The doorbell to "Sherry's" chimed as Shinichi rushed in, looking from the couch on his left to the centre of the bar where a group of people are playing pool. His phone still lit from checking his text messages.

"Hello, handsome, looking for somebody?" a blonde woman purred, right next to his ear. Her strong perfume making him scrunch his nose as her hands brushed along his broad shoulders and chest.

Shinichi coughed in discomfort, "Um, yeah. If you'll excuse me," gently he lifted the woman's hand off of him and walked further in. To the right where the bar table was.

And there he found her, the blue lights caught strands of her hair, creating glowing orbs of auburn around her, Shinichi wonders why he's never noticed.

 _ **Who do you think you're kidding**_

"Found you, Miyano," he grinned.

The girl lifted her head then groaned.

"Oi, what's that for?"

"You weren't supposed to come," she mumbled as she finished the last few drops of wine from her glass.

"Huh? Of course I had to."

 _ **He's the earth and heaven to you.**_

"Pretend it didn't happen –" she turned her back to him, grabbing the bottle of wine next to her to fill up her empty glass.

"Hey, hey, hey! I don't think you should have more of that," he snatched the wine bottle before it touched her glass.

"Why not?" she whined and then he really got a good look of her. It wasn't everyday one hears Miyano Shiho using that voice. Or using it when her face is slightly flushed from the alcohol and trying to reach for the bottle by grabbing on to his shirt.

 _ **Try to keep it hidden**_

He looked away from her and cleared his throat, "Because you. Need. To. Get. Back to. Your. Apartment!" He felt her hand leave his shirt, finding himself missing the loss of warmth, but turned back to look at her, "I thought you had an important lab report to present to your team tomorrow?"

"I'll be fine, Kudo-kun. Give the wine back," her hand is still outstretched, her other circling around the rim of the empty glass.

He paused before saying, pretty firmly, "No," and turned to the bartender, taking out his credit card, "Here, her bills are on me."

He heard Shiho sigh and putting her glass back down on the bar table. She was putting her heels back on when he got his card back and met her gaze. The deadpan glare that he's all too familiar with, "What?"

 _ **Honey we can see right through you.**_

She didn't give him a response and walked right past him and out the door.

Shiho walked in hurried steps, not really bothering if he catches up or not. She nearly toppled over from catching her heels in a loose pavement until he jogged a little to catch her before she could hit the ground, "Watch your step."

"I'm fine, Kudo-kun," she replied, then quickly moved away from him so they were walking next to each other. He can't tell if she's blushing from the wine, from anger, or something else entirely.

"You're very obviously not, what happened Miyano? You aren't usually like this – Whoa, whoa!" He held on to her arm before she was going to walk off the sidewalk, "I think I'll hold on to this until we get you home."

Without a groan or word of protest from her, he tightened his hold on her arm.

"Can't a scientist let loose with a glass of wine every now and then?" she asked.

"Sure you can, but if you hadn't sent that text message saying 'I need to –' "

 _ **Girl you can't conceal it,**_

She groaned, and he wondered if she needed to sit down, "Hey, do you need to uh…"

She held up her hand and uttered, "I'm fine," he wasn't sure if she's referring to the text message or her current state of mind but chose not to ask.

His mind back to getting her back to her apartment, he adjusted her arm that he's supporting her with, "I really don't think you are, Miyano," and then he let out a breath, "There we are, we're home now!"

Shinichi looked at the door blankly, remembering that he doesn't have the keys to her apartment, until he heard Shiho reaching for her pouch and held them up, "Here."

"Oh, thanks."

 _ **We know how you're feeling,**_

Shiho walked a little ahead of him after kicking off her heels, "Kudo-kun I think I am –kyah!" she felt his grip on her tighten and her feet off the ground, "what are you doing!?"

"Carrying you to the couch, what do you think I'm doing?" he looked, eyebrows raised, like she was asking a question that had a very obvious answer.

"I can walk!" still, she protested. She hopes some of the wine is still there to keep her face red. She's not even sure if she's blushing from the alcohol or from her predicament at the moment.

"Oi, who had to hold you up so we could get you home?"

"I'm sober!"

"Yeah, right. I'm going to get you some water. Stay there and don't move."

"Hmph."

 _ **Who you're thinking of.**_

"So um… Did something happen?" she watched as he played with his glass. _He's nervous… What for?_

"Besides the fact that I had a little more than my intake of alcohol tonight?" she decided to stick to the obvious.

"Well, that plus the message you sent…"

"I thought I told you to forget about it." she played it off cooly, but inwardly groaned. She's never sending anyone anything while intoxicated anymore.

"Not when it's – " he blushed and scratched his head to find the right words to say. He is cute. She wish she could reach and pinch his cheeks, but she's finding the couch very cozy and thought better of it.

"Yes?" she waited for him to continue.

 _ **No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no.**_

He opened and closed his mouth, and after a long pause said, "Never mind… It's getting late, I should head home."

As he got up and ready to turn the doorknob, he turned to look at her again, "You'll be fine right?"

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "I think I've said that three times tonight."

He looked exasperated, "Seriously –"

Putting him out of his misery, she looked at him, "Thanks… for taking me home."

He paused, "You're welcome," and smiled for the first time that night.

 _ **It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love.**_

* * *

 **A/N:** So what was the rest of that text message Shiho sent Shin? Hmmmm. (I'm an evil writer, muahaha) Also, this is complete crack and utter mess. I'm so sorry. As always, **how was the drabble?** Too short? Just right? Hated? Loved it? **Let me know your thoughts! ^^**


	4. Disguise: What Lies Beneath

**What Lies Beneath**

 **Disclaimer:** Miyano Shiho is obviously not mine. I still can't believe Gosho managed to create such a cool character that is her though.

 **Prompt:** Disguise

 **Setting:** I kind of go super vague and general here, so….Just any point prior or during canon? Maybe some DC movies if you wanna stretch it.

 **Summary:** "Illusion is needed to disguise the emptiness within." – Arthur Erickson.

* * *

She wore the mask of a child,  
A bright pitched tone, a big smile.  
Sometimes a sniff or a sob.  
All to hide the truths unreconciled.

She wore the mask of neutrality,  
Honed and trained to the highest degree.  
A poker face in all and any circumstance,  
Even for the lives she wishes but can't set free.

Then she met another  
Who wore a mask just like her.  
But he doesn't hide and nor does he run,  
He looks out for her, just like any other.

Slowly, her mask falls,  
She couldn't resist after all.  
He was kind. Warm and bright.  
Unlike those who made her feel weak and small.

But love has its pitfalls,  
Especially when he seeks truth above all.  
So she lives in fear and anxiety  
For when the crow calls.

* * *

 **A/N:** So I tried writing a poem for this one. Not my best work. I've never found poems really easy to write, but hey experimenting is a good thing! As always, **how was this piece?** Too short? Just right? Hated? Loved it? **Let me know your thoughts! ^^**


	5. Secret: To Open the Pandora's Box

**To Open the Pandora's Box…**

 **Disclaimer:** My love for CoAi is coming back in full force, damn. This ship had so much potential, RIP. I'm just taking Gosho's work to have fun with this couple, no money or gains from this.

 **Prompt:** Secret

 **Setting:** I don't know what this should be, lol. I vaguely mention various coai moments though. See if you can find any...? Hahahahah.

 **Summary:** Conan and Haibara each have secrets of their own. So what happens when secrets are unveiled?

* * *

 **S** he told him not to seek any further.  
That calling that number will be a precursor  
Of truths and secrets she has yet to tell him,  
Of deaths of family and allies he has brought together.

 **E** xcept he is a seeker of truth,  
An admirer of Sherlock Holmes since his youth,  
And a knight of justice.  
Unveiling secrets is his job as a sleuth.

 **C** ourage and justice from him she admires,  
But she does not stop warning him of a crossfire.  
For there are things he shouldn't know, not know,  
To let whatever these moments of paradise she has go haywire.

 **R** eading between the lines he is good at,  
The words and lines from her like a Cheshire Cat  
However, he is not, her words strewn in riddles and metaphors.  
He trusts her anyway, for they can talk for hours beyond idle chitchat.

 **E** xcept she is the catalyst for his current state.  
She doesn't understand why he didn't take the bait,  
Of blaming her, thinking of her as a murderer  
But is instead protecting her, telling her not to run from fate.

 **T** rembling and in cold sweat, she holds on to him.  
He offers a glance or a shoulder to hide in protection.  
So he knows her life before was no sunshine and rainbows,  
He will charge forth, until truth prevails and her life is no longer grim.

* * *

 **A/N:** I did a poem again, it's like a mix between free verse and rhyming which is weird… **How was this poem?** Too short? Just right? Hated? Loved it? **Let me know your thoughts! ^^**

Also, I missed updating yesterday because I got busy with a "Guess the Author Event" over at CoAi Discord and then heading out for movies, so two poems for y'all! Thank you all so much for the reviews so far!


	6. Genius: Alone and Then Not Anymore

**Alone and Then Not Anymore**

 **Disclaimer:** Justice for Haibara Ai 2K18. Protect Miyano Shiho 2K18. Characters are not mine, but Shiho / Ai deserves all the happiness.

 **Prompt:** Genius

 **Setting:** Some point prior to canon and in canon. Vague cuz I don't wanna spoil, and well, this can technically happen to whatever point in Shiho's life you deem fit hahaha.

 **Summary:** For once, Shiho enjoys other people appreciating her intelligence.

* * *

"We think you can get a lot more out of your father's research by studying abroad, Shiho-san."

She nodded without a reply. What was she supposed to say? It wasn't the first time she was told something that seemed a lot like her future was carved out for her.

"Sorry, it should be _Sherry_ from now on… My apologies."

At "Sherry", she looked up. The man's smile didn't reach his eyes. Hollow and empty, like his apology. She resisted the urge to cross her arms, just to hide the fact that her hands trembled a little. Alcohol names – code names – were only given to a member once they pass a certain threshold, one known only to this man before her.

What has she done that has granted her this new name? Her father's research was all that she has been doing from the moment they learned she could write and speak.

"Congratulations, _Sherry_. I look forward to what you can provide for us upon your return."

* * *

"Hey, Shiho!"

She snapped up from her book, hearing the name she still isn't used to hearing, even if it was her real one.

The boy shifted the basketball he was holding to his other, and quirked his eyebrows, "Why are you reading that book back to front?"

Another one of his pals, curious and just as nosy, snatched the book away from her, his dirty fingers flipping through the book, "What the heck are these? Alien language?"

"They're –" she began to explain to them, even if her attempts were going to be futile.

"What? I can't hear you! Speak louder!"

She was right. Futile. She got up to get the book that now lies on the ground. Dusting the dirt and pebbles off the book, she walked away.

The two boys continued their jabs, almost like static noise on the radio, "Shiho, I'm talking to you! Helllooooo? Earth to Shiihoooo!"

"Neeeerdddd!"

"Freak!"

Shiho closed her eyes, tuning out their voices as she walked as fast as her legs could take her. Holding on to Akemi's book even tighter around her chest, quietly wishing her sister was here and let out a small whimper.

" _Congratulations, Sherry."_

That man's voice echoed, the memory trickled and sent a chill down her spine, reminding her how cold the seasons are getting here in New York. And also how she felt in that room with that man back in Japan. Shiho shook her head, her hold on the book loosening a little. It's OK. She's used to this.

* * *

"Ai-chan! Help me with this problem? Pleassee?"

"Sure. Let me take a look." She smiled at her as Ayumi passed her math notebook to her.

"Yatta! Ai-chan's the best!" Ayumi flopped down to the chair beside her, waiting for her to finish with a big grin on her face.

"Not fair Ayumi-chan! Haibara-san! I want help with this science question!" Mitsuhiko exclaimed while grabbing a chair to sit on her left, shoving his science practice book to her, his face a little red.

"I want help from Haibara-san too!" Genta turned his chair around from the seat in front of her, his literature practice book in hand.

Seeing a quarrel brewing in the works, she firmly but gently chided, "Take turns and wait. After I'm done with Ayumi-chan, I'll help Mitsuhiko-kun and then Genta-kun, alright?"

"Haaaiii!" the children gave her big smiles and went back to their seats. Eagerly waiting.

She let out a small sigh of relief.

"They're a handful aren't they?" the boy she knows all too well whispered to her.

"At least you don't need help from me, _Edogawa_ -kun."

"Say, Haibara, can you help –"

"No," she cut him off. She knows that look too well, that sly look of mischief.

"You could at least play fair and help me too, you know."

"Not when you're a genius yourself, why would you need me?" she scoffed at the idea of him needing her outside of making an antidote.

"Genius, huh? Coming from you, I'll take that as a compliment," he grinned and she blinked twice. Did she never say his mind is brilliant before?

"Aaaaiii-chann!"

With not much time to hold on to that thought or his reaction, she went over to Ayumi's desk, "Hai, hai. I'm coming!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I really wanted some CoAi with the Detective Boys so tada~ I also may or may not have the headcanon that Shiho was also in New York for her studies when she was with the BO cuz Shin was also in New York like what, when he was in junior high or somethin' and I like the idea that they may have been in the same place… Anyway, that golden apple case if you don't know what I'm talking about. Sorry that updates got a little more sporadic for these later entries, been out and about, haha. As always, **how was the drabble?** Too short? Just right? Hated? Loved it? **Let me know your thoughts! ^^**


	7. AU: Love Over Guns

**Love Over Guns**

 **Disclaimer:** Since Shinichi and Shiho both know how to bear arms, this AU fic was born. The original idea for both of them learning guns is Gosho's idea though, not mine. I just felt inspired by a fanart and wanted to take it further, haha. _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_ film also not mine, obviously.

 **Prompt:** AU

 **Setting:** _Mr. and Mrs. Smith (2005) film_ , with splashes of DC characters, motifs, and themes thrown in the mix.

 **Summary:** The quiet life is a hard one to find when both you and your betrothed are working under cover and assigned to kill each other.

* * *

Shiho had just set the fresh batch of beef lasagne she made for her guests for lunch on the table when Shinichi dashed out of their master bedroom, trying to get his arms through the sleeves of his suit.

"Sorry Shiho, but I gotta run to the office. Megure called for an urgent meeting," he gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he sprinted out the front porch and drove off in his red Mustang.

"Drive safely…" she muttered softly to the space he'd just occupied, the warmth of his hand just moments ago still lingering on her shoulder.

" _Be honest with me now you two. Are you getting along?" Agasa Hakase gave both of them a stern look in the eye._

" _We are."_

" _No."_

 _And the couple gave each other a glare._

 _Hakase gave a long hum until he stated, quite firmly, "I know work is important to both of you, but you also need to remember to look out for each other as well you know. Not just the occasional gestures and touches but also in the –"_

" _Whoa, whoa, whoa, stop right there Hakase! I don't think we need_ _ **that talk**_ _from you!"_

" _Why not?" she turned the chair to face him, despite having avoided eye contact the whole time since they've been at Hakase's. They need to talk about this, and Hakase can be trusted._

 _But Shinichi gave her a pointed look. She's doing this to rile him up, she knows. He knows._

 _Her stand-in father sighed and shook his head, "Well, then find time out of your busy lives to talk once in a while. Talking also helps you know besides the –"_

" _OK! OK! We'll talk, we'll talk! We will!"_

Except after that visit to Hakase a week ago, they haven't exchanged much beyond the pleasantries. "Good morning", "Good night", light pecks on the cheek, a hand on the waist or the small of her back...

She won't admit it but she misses him, "Can't be helped though…" she mumbled, more to herself than anything.

And as if on queue, her phone for work rang.

She sighed before picking it up, making sure to give the dead, most monotone voice she can give as possible in her answer, "Sherry here, what's up."

"Sherry, we've got a new assignment for you. Vermouth is on the loose. Finish her off."

"Roger that," and she hung up.

Shiho looked at the table of food that will never reach its recipients, "Well that's too bad…" The more pressing matter though is what story to weave to placate the Kobayashis, "Ugh!"

* * *

As he waited for a traffic light, Shinchi's mind went back to Shiho. They're supposed to welcome the Kobyashi's together today. It was all for appearances sake of course, since neither he nor Shiho can tolerate their neighbours, but he knew Shiho would have appreciated the moral support. He stretched a little in his seat and sighed, he didn't like lying to his wife again, but he didn't have time to sit on that thought when his speaker beeped, "Kudo here."

"Kudo-kun, it's Takagi. We have another case over at Beika Stadium Hall, so I'll relay the info Megure-keibu wanted you to know."

"Sure, what's happening?"

"Vermouth broke out of her cell. We're not sure of her whereabouts. Can you help us locate her before this gets to the media?"

"Of course."

"Thanks, Kudo-kun!" Takagi's tone brightened, his seriousness from before replaced with relief.

Shinichi let out a sigh after hanging up the phone, "Vermouth's a tough one…"

Shiho's phone vibrated again, though this time it was Kir who called to give an update.

"Vermouth's been invited to the Suzuki Corporation's opening night of their new hotel in Kobe. Travel and your invitation in for the event's been arranged. Check your inbox for your Shinkansen ticket and the entry pass for the night."

"Got it," it was all she could manage, as she flipped through her wardrobe for a dress to wear for the night. Tossing some on the bed and making a face over others.

"Just to add Sherry…"

Kir's tone suddenly turned gentler, drawing her attention, "Yes?" her hand stilled on a lilac dress. She can't remember the last time she's worn it. Shinichi had gifted it to her on her birthday some years prior…

"Make it quick."

"Of course," she smiled, ending the call as her free hand ran through the silk, "I think this one will do."

* * *

Shinichi had just got out of his car in the police headquarter parking lot when his phone rang for the third time that morning, he groaned a little seeing the incoming call before picking it up,

"Yes, Sonoko?" bored, he waited for the girl on the other end to respond.

"Kudo-kun! My papa's invited you to come to our opening night!"

"Opening night?" his eyebrows quirked as he walked towards the elevator that will take him to his office.

"Have you not been reading the news? Papa's got a new hotel opening soon! You're invited!"

"Me? But don't you usually invite Ran for this sorta thing…" he was suddenly thankful there wasn't anyone in the elevator with him to catch any of this conversation…

"I asked her but she has to take care of her dad for a while longer. Don't you remember? He's still doing physical therapy. Anyway, the point is, she can't make it. That's why you're coming! In her place!"

Shinichi remembered that old man had gotten himself a broken leg from that last case they were assigned to and groaned, running a hand through his hair, "Ohhh, that's right," and sighed, "OK, I'll go."

"Thanks! I'll forward you an invite!" and the line died. Though not a few minutes passed when his phone dinged with an email from her.

"In Kobe? Seriously, Sonoko…"

His second phone he keeps in his coat pocket vibrated, with a text message from Shiho.

 _ **Shiho:**_ _Have a social night to attend, sorry._

He texted back a reply.

 _ **KudoShinichi:**_ _Was just going to message you. Sonoko dragged me to the opening night for one of their new hotels tonight. Sorry._

Shiho blinked twice at her husband's message, holding it closer for a second read. "Didn't Kir mention the opening night was for Suzuki Corporation…" she brushed her hands through her hair in frustration, "hopefully nothing happens tonight…" and glanced again at the lilac dress she'd picked to wear for the evening.

* * *

Shinichi adjusted his collar for the fifth time that night. He's seriously going to get Sonoko back for this. A last-minute invite meant he could only grab a different suit that fitted for a formal evening than what he wore for work.

"Another glass, sir?"

He smiled at the waiter before taking a glass from the tray, "Sure, thanks."

The opening party has been going smoothly. He smiled and agreed to photos without a fuss. Shook hands with people and chatted, until he noticed a tall blonde in black. Vermouth, talking and smiling casually to Nobushida-san, a political representative that will most likely win a seat in the upcoming legislative elections.

Careful not to choke on his champagne at his surprise, he picked his work phone out of his coat pocket and sent a text to Megure.

 _ **Kudo Shinichi:**_ _Located Vermouth. Hold on reinforcements. Shin Kobe City Hotel._

Finishing his glass of champagne, he started tracking the tall blonde in black.

* * *

Shiho leaned against a pillar, wine glass in hand. Bored and unamused, just the way she'd like the rest of the night to go. It's been 30 minutes in and no sight of Vermouth or her husband. Though she's quietly thankful for not bumping into the latter.

Then Shiho spotted her. Vermouth was speaking with a high-ranking politician. Slowly taking him up the lift to his room with a few timid smiles and giggles, added with sultry looks Shiho recognises all too well.

"Well, looks like it won't be a boring night after all…" she said wistfully. She left her wine glass to a passing waiter, and watched as the lift stopped at floor 13 before entering an empty lift herself.

Shinichi caught a glimpse of a brunette clad in a lilac dress entering into an elevator, and stopped short in his tracks, "Shiho…?"

He shook his head in disbelief, she said she had a social night, it can't possibly be this one. "But that lilac dress…"

He could recognise that dress from miles away. He did, after all, spent hours trying to look for the most perfect dress for his wife.

"Vermouth went up didn't she…" seeing both elevators, the one with Vermouth and the one with the woman in the lilac dress, stopping at the 13th floor, he looked for the emergency exit and began his gruelling way up.

Shiho had quietly followed behind the pair, stopping outside room 1307. When she found the door ajar, she hesitated. Unsure if this was a trap to lure her in or they were so preoccupied that neither of them remembered to close the door.

She gulped and sneaked inside, trap or no, she wanted to finish this tonight. Hiding behind the wardrobe in the hallway, Shiho took the pistol she had hidden under her dress, and aimed for Vermouth's shoulder.

Vermouth's shock only lasted for a millisecond before she was back to her coy smile, "Oohh, just a scratch darling," and winked, "but nice try."

Shiho shot her a glare as the politician let out a whimper and skidded inside a closet. Silently relieved that it was one less victim in her assignment, she held up her pistol, readying herself.

Though Vermouth was quicker with a bullet of her own that grazed her arm, Shiho winced.

Ignoring the burn from the missed shot, Shiho ducked behind the sofa for cover. Knowing Vermouth, she usually has another smaller gun hidden on her.

"I'm sorry," she cooed, "I hope that doesn't leave a scar."

Then she heard more gunshots and Vermouth's "what?!" and grunts and groans from somebody else. When she looked up from the sofa, she saw the silhouette of someone all too familiar.

"Shinichi?!" in her shock, she'd blurted out his name. Not that the man in question noticed.

"Shiho, duck!" and heard him fire two more shots before hiding behind the sofa with her.

"What are you doing here?!" angry and anxious, she began to scold him. Vermouth's line of fire came towards the sofa, but a few also hit the windows.

"That should be my question!" his blue eyes gleamed with anger and concern, checking to see if she was all right, and stopped at the graze on her arm, "Wait, what happened to your arm?!"

"I'm fine, Kudo-kun," she avoided his anger and concern, looking away and holding her grazed arm under her free one.

"Yeah right," Vermouth's shots have stopped, and she hears the click of that woman's heels getting closer to where they are hiding.

Vermouth leaned over the sofa, her expression bored as she looked at them, clapping her hands, mockingly, "And the knight in shining armour saves the caged princess. Awww, how sweet…" Shiho gave her a glare as Vermouth turned and sat down, twirling her gun around her finger. "I'd _love_ to stay and watch, but you know… A prisoner on the run has… other plans."

Shinichi and Shiho watched as Vermouth made her way to the shattered window. Harness at the ready.

"I'll see you another time, _Sherry_."

Shiho's spine chilled at the cold tone. Vermouth has always been unreasonably cold and antagonistic towards her, even when she was in the syndicate.

"Goodbye, Cool Guy," she winked at Shinichi before she descended down the building.

Shinichi ran, grabbing hold of the ropes but he was too late, "Damn it!"

Her mission, and most likely Shinichi's too, incomplete and tired, she smiled and said, "Let's go home."

* * *

"You what?!" she was expecting Kir to be mad, but the shrill of her shouting got Shiho leaving the phone a fair distance from her ear.

Putting her phone close to her ear again, she said regretfully, "She got away… I'm sorry…"

"This isn't like you Sherry, what else happened?"

"My… My husband found me."

"You know what happens when someone's discovers our identity right, Sherry."

"Yes."

"Then you know what to do, kill him before he knows anything else."

"Understood…"

* * *

"Sorry Megure-keibu! Vermouth had gotten away…" Shinichi bowed upon meeting the superior, having asked to see him the morning after the incident.

"Now, now… No need for that Kudo-kun," Shinichi raised himself up again.

"We've always known she was a tough one to catch. You know her best don't you?" he nodded. Megure continued, "Then she will show up again at some point. We'll have reinforcements ready then instead of having you face her alone... Is your wife alright?"

"Yes, she is… It's just um… You know the syndicate we've been hunting down for years?"

"Yes, what about that?"

"Well, even though I didn't catch Vermouth, I did find out my wife's been a part of this syndicate all along…"

"Good grief…" Megure placed both hands on his shoulders, giving him a pat on the back too, "I'm sure it's a lot to take in. You go home and rest up for now."

"Thank you…"

"We'll speak to your wife when she's made a full recovery."

"Thanks, Megure-keibu…"

* * *

Life reverted back to normal for Shinichi and Shiho since that night in Kobe, somewhat. Shiho was a little happy to be sharing a dinner with Shinichi together. In their home. After months of having dinners on their own, or take-out, or microwave dinners.

Her fork paused before another slice of steak as she felt the pistol she had placed on her thighs, covered by a napkin.

" _Kill him before he knows anything else."_

The pistol weighed heavily on her heart as much as it did on her thighs. She didn't want to do this. Not when she's learned to love and appreciate the man across the table. She snuck a glance at him, taking big chunks of steak into his mouth and stuffing up his face. She resisted a chuckle.

Shiho frowned as her hand reached towards the pistol. Pulling the trigger quickly enough, aiming for his wine glass instead of his body.

"Holy – Did you _just_ try to kill me with that?" he drew out a pistol himself, she noticed.

"Syndicate's orders," she did her best to give him a dead look, a poker face. She shot the painting of sunflowers at the back of the dining room, missing his shoulder but it grazed the white shirt he wore. She grimaced a little over the paining, she was attached to that one.

"But you told me you had gotten away from all of that!" he shot the vase that she hid behind, exposing her cover. It was a gift from the Nishinos that took up space, no pity there.

"I lied," she shot closer to his abdomen this time, but he tipped over their dining table to cover. Well, there goes their dinner for the rest of the night. "Did you have to use the table, Kudo-kun?"

"Oi, oi. You're the one who started this by shooting me first!" and the pillow they had placed on their balcony window starting sprouting feathers from Shinichi's bullet. "And yeah, pretty obvious you weren't being honest!" and he shot another gift they received from their affluent neighbours. She had to smirk a little at his targets, "but is it that bad going in to Megure-keibu for questioning?"

"That will be a betrayal on my part to the syndicate. They'll kill me before I speak," her face glum once more, she shot another bullet, strands of his hair fell to the floor.

"Over my dead body! I'm not letting anyone kill you!" Shinichi threw away his gun and began closing the distance, charging towards her, concern written all over his face.

"I don't want anyone else dying because of me!" her hands were shaking. She didn't expect him to throw away his weapon, let alone walk towards her when she has a gun in hand still. She steadied her pistol, and her breathing, counting to three. She's been missing on purpose. She'll kill him. Actually kill him this time. She can do it.

"Hey…"

His change in tone and big hands on her shoulder broke the last bit of resolve she had, "They took away my parents. They killed my sister..." she could feel the tears forming in her eyes, "and now they're asking me to…" she couldn't hold back the tears that came anymore, and let her pistol drop to the floor. She can't do this. Not when he's pulled her in to a hug and she can feel his strong arms around her – warm – just the way she remembered from the many other times he's protected her, and the sound of his heartbeat oddly soothing.

He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, his hand running through her hair, while his other wiped her tears from her cheeks, "They won't," the hand brushed away strands of her hair and cupped her cheeks. And he stared into her turquoise eyes, "Because I'll protect you."

His blue eyes gleamed in the dim light, like it always does when he is confident and sure of himself. Their faces were closer than they ever were, probably since their wedding. She searched his eyes for a hint of hesitation or deceit. Finding none, she kissed him. Seeking reassurance and faith in his promise, her hands clinging to his arms like it's a lifeline.

He stiffened but relaxed soon enough to return her kiss with his own, pulling her into a tighter embrace and tilting his head, deepening the kiss. His tongue teased her lips and she opened her mouth, letting him engulf her, make him, and make them forget they were supposed to assassinate the other.

Missing his breath and the taste of his lips on hers, she moaned. Her hands moved from his chest to the back of his neck pulling slightly at the strands of hair within her grasp. He groaned, and backed her to the wall, enclosing her in his warmth and scent, his kisses growing more passionate as it travelled to the nape of her neck. Shiho let out a small gasp, her breath quickened as her nails dug into his shoulders.

His hands travelled from her cheeks to her arms, and finally resting on the small of her back and another on her hips, leaving a trail of warmth that calmed the quick breaths she had just minutes before. While hers digs into his soft and already-dishevelled hair as he nipped and kissed her neck. She whimpered and felt her legs give until he pulled her up, supporting her legs with his. Their bodies closer and their breaths entwined, she finds her hands back on his chest again. His heart beating just as fast as hers. When his lips returned to hers for another, they both moaned in synch.

She bit a little harder than she intended on his lower lip and he grunted. The two of them broke apart, panting. His eyes spelled lust and desire, which she's sure is mirrored in her own.

"One who breaks a promise will have to swallow a thousand needles," she murmured in quick breaths. She knows it's childish, asking this of him, but she needs his word, again. Just to make sure.

Shinichi linked her pinky with his own, leaning his forehead against hers, and gave her his trademark grin, "Thousand needles," and kissed her again.

* * *

"We've lost contact with Sherry, boss."

"Then eliminate. Both her and that husband of hers."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Shiho had disconnected and erased all tracking, data and records on her phone and computer she used for the syndicate before she threw them all away. She knows it will only hold them from finding her and Shinichi for just a while, but she trusts that her husband has a plan…

A knock came from the door, and she heard him, "Shiho, ready to go?"

"Yeah," she took one last look at her empty work desk, and smiled as she greeted him before taking his hand into hers.

* * *

"Lure them out? _**That**_ is your plan?" she turned from her seat in the car to look at him.

"You don't have to be there if you don't want to. You'll be safe with Megure and Takagi. They'll come for me as much as for you. You know that," his eyes were on the road but even what he says and his tone doesn't help placate her concern.

"I'm going with you."

Their car had stopped at a red light, though he didn't offer a reply. He turned and gave her a stern look that asked her why.

"I told you, I don't want any more people dying for me…" she reached for his hand that was on the brakes, "That includes you too, Kudo-kun," held it and gave it a squeeze.

Shinichi sighed glancing back on the road before turning to look at her again, his eyes reflecting concern that matches her own, "Well, then you also promise me you won't throw yourself at them when they come."

Her eyes widened in surprise at his comment, but he continued, "Don't give me that look. You realise you tend to put the blame on yourself a lot when it comes to the syndicate?"

"I will be fine, you'll be fine. _**We.**_ Will be fine, Shiho. Trust me." The red light switched to green, but he let her hold his hand and felt him give her hand a squeeze in return.

* * *

The couple ended up meeting the syndicate at a harbour port near Yokohama. Assassins were appointed at every possible spot Shiho predicted and imagined they would. That's not to say they didn't leave without some arrests and evidence. Both Shinichi and Shiho had carried recording devices on them, with the police force listening and ready for reinforcements should they need it, in case any members of the syndicate revealed information that could serve as evidence.

The syndicate didn't back down without leaving both her and Shinichi some critical wounds either, but her husband's plan did work. She forgot that he tends to like the thrill and the chance of risk. True to his word though, they're alive. Just like he promised.

* * *

Recovery took a while for them both until they could visit Agasa Hakase again.

"How are you two doing?"

"We're…" Shinichi looked at her, not sure how to finish the sentence.

"Good," so she finished it for him.

"Yeah, good."

"At least you're looking at each other! I was worried that you two weren't getting along!"

"We don't look at each other? Did we do that?" Shinichi's brows quirked, and she had to hide a chuckle she felt coming. Oblivious as always to matters related to the heart even if he isn't for anything else.

"Hmmm? When you two came here last time you weren't!"

"Oh…"

"So, what brings you two here today?"

Shinichi looked away, embarrassed and ruffling his hair, so she spoke for them both, again. "I'm pregnant, Hakase."

* * *

 **A/N:** OMFG, we have wrapped up CoAi Week! Thank goodness! This AU fic was such a challenge (and a pain to edit. I kept adding words instead of fixing things welp). You might notice the pacing is real fast in this. I have very vague recollections of what actually happened in _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_ , so I tried to work out what I could based on the Wikipedia summary of the plot and how it could work in DC verse... Welp #somethingtoworkon I'm also a lazy writer that just wrote off the big showdown _and_ cliffhanger on y'all, sorry. But hey! Incoming preggo Shiho and a Shinshi child wooo! On the CoAi Discord a looong way back, there was a ShinShi art that had both of them wearing formal dress, suit-and-tie, which got me the urge to write a _Mr. and Mrs. Smith_ AU for them, haha. As always, **how was this fic?** Too short? Just right? Hated? Loved it? **Let me know your thoughts! ^^**


End file.
